


3. История, в которой есть поиск, но найденное не соответствует искомому

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Третья (ненужно длинная) из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	3. История, в которой есть поиск, но найденное не соответствует искомому

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****Update 07/05/2016****  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Серия окончена (части с 6 по 7 сейчас дорабатываются)
> 
> ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила. (в принципе в какой то мере каждая история может рассматриваться и как oneshot)~~  
>  3) Эта часть heavily inspired историей Рей из книги Star Wars: Before the Awakening by Greg Rucka.

– Ты предсказуема, – признаться, ему было приятно видеть её недоумевающее выражение лица. Хотя, возможно, и просто её.

– А ты нет? – она держала руку на рукоятке своего светового меча. – Что с ним?

На взгляд Кайло, возвращаться на Джакку в поисках информации о скорей всего бросившей тебя семье было крайне неразумно. Даже спустя четыре года. Естественно, шпионы Первого Ордена оставили тут достаточно пайков, чтобы купить пару словоохотливых языков, сообщавших им всё о Рей или интересующихся ею. Точнее, сообщавших именно ему, Кайло Рену.

– Люк Скайуокер знает, что ты здесь, или ты опять незначительно отклонилась от маршрута «закупки припасов»?

– Первый Орден знает, что ты здесь, или ты опять незначительно отклонился от маршрута поиска и уничтожения последних джедаев?

Он автоматически, от злости, потянулся к рукоятке меча на поясе, хотя и знал, что любая их дуэль лишена смысла. Ни один из них не сможет нанести последний удар. Буквально.

Она, не моргая, следила за каждым его движением.

– Я уже имел неудовольствие побеседовать с Ункаром Платтом, – он глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. – Довольно мерзкое существо – и бесполезное для тебя.

– Почему?

– Он не помнит их. В его памяти остались только размытые пятна.

Кайло видел, что она старалась сохранить лицо. Не знай он её, не чувствуй так болезненно остро, никогда бы не догадался, что в этот миг разбил ее последнюю надежду. О существовании которой она прежде даже не подозревала. Он внезапно понял, что Рей собиралась с помощью силы вытащить эту информацию из Платта – и не ради высоких светлых целей, а исключительно для себя. И что он опять сделал всю грязную работу за неё. Иногда Кайло не понимал, что именно он призван спасать: её тело, или её дух.

– Не верю тебе, – с трудом сглатывая ком в горле, выдавила она.

– Весь твой, – он широким щедрым жестом указал на неподвижное тело Платта.

– Если узнаю, что память ему подправил ты, – она яростно посмотрела ему в глаза, – тебя не спасет никакая сила.

– Всегда рад ответить на достойный вызов, – он не стал сдерживать злую улыбку, – но, к сожалению, память ему поправили много лет назад.

Он показательно поднял руки, убрав их от меча, и отошел в сторону от бессознательно раскинувшегося на куче хлама Платта. Рей тут же оказалась на месте Кайло, быстро просканировала состояние своего бывшего босса и поджала губы, явно принимая решение.

– Он не очнется до завтра.

– И я бы не советовал применять к нему силу так скоро, если не хочешь оставить его без мозгов.

– Соблазн велик, – пробормотала она себе под нос, и Кайло не сразу осознал, что слух его не подвел.

Рей внимательно огляделась по сторонам и стала быстро собираться. Кайло внимательно наблюдал за ней. В конце дня в будке у Платта осталось с десяток пайков, несколько бутылей воды и буквально тонны разных деталей. Рей нашла подходящую сетку и сгребла туда все оставшиеся пайки и воду.

– Воруешь у беспомощного, – не удержался он от комментария. – Может, я зря оставил ваш славный Орден?

– Всего лишь беру своё.

– Тогда будь осторожней, это очень скользкий путь.

– Он должен мне куда больше, чем десяток пайков и четыре бутыли воды, – процедила она и бросила последний взгляд на Платта, потом посмотрела на самого Кайло, затем, через настежь открытую дверь, на медленно опускающееся к горизонту солнце.

– Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного, – у неё был тон не терпящего возражений человека, и Кайло вдруг стало интересно, какая она с учителем или друзьями. С его матерью. Он знал, что они встречались.

– Твоё предложение?

– Ну, переночевать тут негде, – протянула она и развела руками, как бы охватывая весь погранпост Нима, – а оставаться здесь, с этим куском дерьма, я точно не собираюсь. Проверю, можно ли переждать ночь на прежнем месте. Ты со мной.

_Потому что каждый из нас скорей умрет в песчаной буре, чем пустит другого на свой корабль?_

Кайло не предполагал такого развития событий, но, с другой стороны, почему нет, если он застрял в этой пустыне.

– Будет неразумно упустить шанс посмотреть, как раньше жила могучая маленькая сборщица утиля.

Рей никак не отреагировала на это. Она теперь многие из его колких комментариев пропускала мимо ушей.

– У нас мало времени до темноты. Есть свуп-байк?

– За углом.

– Даже не споришь, – заметила она. – Похоже, у тебя сегодня отличное настроение.

Она была права. Впервые за очень долгое время он был в прекрасном расположении духа, но подтверждать это не собирался. Они уже были на улице, и Рей плотно закрывала за собой дверь в будку Платта.

– Идем, – бросила она. – Надеюсь, там никто не поселился за эти годы.

* * *

За эти годы там поселился только песок, как это обычно и бывает в пустыне.

– Ты жила в АТ-АТ? – он не был экспертом по жилью, но шагоход, пожалуй, был последним, что могло прийти ему в голову.

– Да, – просто ответила она, стоя перед практически полностью занесенным входом.

Его пришлось разгребать вдвоем. Внутри было затхло, пыльно, темно и совершенно безжизненно. Она достала компактный переносной фонарь перед тем, как войти внутрь.

Кайло ощущал, как нелегко ей возвращаться обратно. Он решил отойти к их свуп-байкам, укрытым под полупогребенной в песке ногой АТ-АТ, чтобы снова проверить крепления и подождать, когда она справится с собой.

К сожалению, ему довольно быстро пришлось вернуться обратно. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, температура стремительно падала, и снаружи становилось уже не столько некомфортно, сколько опасно.

– Представляешь, даже одеяла сохранились, – когда он вошел, она победно потрясала двумя древними, как сама Джакку, одеялами. – И в тайнике тоже: магниты, посуда, инструменты. Невероятно!

Она казалось искренне удивленной тем, что на планете сборщиков всего, что можно найти и собрать, её жилище эта участь миновала.

– Тут фонит тобой, – Кайло смотрел, как вслед за одеялами она вытряхивает свою одежду, ботинки, волосы. Возле неё образовалась внушительная горка песка, и он решил заняться тем же, начав с потяжелевшей на пару фунтов накидки.

– В смысле?

– Ты явно пережила здесь не самые счастливые годы своей жизни, это оставило отпечаток, – с него насыпалось песка в два раза больше, чем с неё. – Любой живой организм, даже нечувствительный к силе, будет обходить место, которое фонит чужой силой и болью, как проклятое.

– Ты это чувствуешь? – в тоне её вопроса было что-то, что заставило его посмотреть ей в глаза, но она сразу без перехода продолжила: – Есть хочешь?

– Да, – он ответил сразу на оба вопроса.

Она кивнула.

Устроившись у дальней стены главной командирской рубки, переделанной в подобие жилой комнаты, Кайло наблюдал, как Рей протерла, а затем очень аккуратно, минимальным количеством воды, ополоснула найденную посуду, открыла две порции пайка и поставила бутыль воды на импровизированный столик. Она делала все механически, рефлекторно – как будто и не было этих четырех лет. Потом молча поставила перед ним его порцию и принялась есть сама.

– Ты ела это каждый день? – его рацион не отличался особым разнообразием и обилием вкусов, но этот паёк был абсолютно лишен всего, кроме минимально необходимого набора питательных элементов и витаминов. Даже производители военных пайков теперь придерживались более высоких стандартов качества.

– Если везло, то даже три раза в день, – она уже доедала, и Кайло подумал, что  никогда не видел, чтобы ели так быстро. Даже вышколенные штурмовики Первого Ордена обычно тратили больше времени на обед. – Но это случалось редко. Чаще всего я делила одну порцию пополам и ела часть утром, и часть вечером. Хватало, чтобы не чувствовать голода.

Кайло ощущал, как Рей буквально проваливается в прошлое. Что сейчас перед ним не Рей-надежда-светлой-стороны-и-всей-галактики, а Рей-брошенная-сборщица-утиля-с-Джакку, и ему это не нравилось.

– Меня жалеет сам Кайло Рен! – внезапно рассмеялась она. – Брось, все было не так плохо. На Джакку почти все живут так.

– Это не жалость. И, может, так не должен жить никто, – ему было трудно сдерживать свой гнев.

– Стоп, – она примирительно подняла руку. – Не хочу опять спорить на эту тему.

– Потому что боишься согласиться.

– Да, – она довольно грустно улыбнулась, – может быть.

– Рей...

– Не пей много воды, – она встала из-за стола, ясно показывая, что не хочет продолжения разговора, и расстелила одеяла рядом, прямо на полу. – В любой момент может начаться песчаная буря, и никто не знает, сколько она продлится. Я – спать.

Она повернулась к нему спиной и накрылась половиной одного одеяла, оставив другое для него. Кайло молча доел свою порцию, выключил фонарь и лёг на одеяло рядом, но ни один из них так и не смог уснуть.

Она теперь могла повернуться к нему спиной, но спокойно заснуть в его присутствии – нет.

* * *

Еще до рассвета началась песчаная буря. После того, как они были вынуждены разорвать одно одеяло на несколько кусков, чтобы заткнуть дыры в прошивке АТ-АТ, дышать стало гораздо легче, и еще Кайло понял, почему сохранившиеся магниты вчера вызвали у нее особенный восторг. Они идеально удерживали куски ткани над прорехами в обшивке.

– Надолго это?

– Трудно сказать, – Рей довольно равнодушно передернула плечами. – Обычно два-три дня. Самая короткая на моей памяти длилась всего полсуток, но это большая редкость. Не думаю, что нам так повезет.

– А самая продолжительная? – наихудший вариант развития событий – с учетом замкнутого пространства и ограниченных ресурсов – интересовал его больше.

– Восемь дней, кажется, – она задумалась. – Мне тогда было лет девять. Я мало что помню, но такие бури точно бывают раз в столетие, а то и реже. Ули говорила, что это была Буря великой жатвы, – Рей неторопливо готовила завтрак, вспоминая. – Пустыня тогда и правда забрала очень многих. И, знаешь, Тидо верят, что каждый раз приходит одна и та же песчаная буря, что это дыхание богини _R'iia_ . Они называют бурю _X'us'R'iia_ и верят, что все, кого со времен сотворения забрала пустыня, продолжают жить в ней.

– Ты тоже верила в это?

– Раньше нет, – она неопределенно помотала головой и поставила перед ним его еду вместе с тщательно отмеренной порцией воды, – но Ули верила. А теперь, со всей этой силой вокруг и прочим, я и сама не знаю. Возможно, то, что сила для нас – богиня _R'iia_ для них.

Ему захотелось спросить, кто такая Ули, но он не стал. Может быть, он увидит её когда-нибудь во сне, если это хорошие воспоминания. А если нет, то не увидит.

– Целую порцию? – Кайло только сейчас понял, что она сделала для него больше, чем для себя.

Она внезапно рассмеялась:

– У тебя ночью в животе бурчало.

– Это не…

Но она перебила его:

– У нас осталось девять целых пайков, в каждом по две порции, – Кайло сразу понял, что она уже просчитала все – и, скорей всего, еще в будке у Платта. – Если мне по половине одной порции три раза в день, а тебе по порции три раза, то нам хватит на четыре дня. При необходимости можно будет растянуть на пять. А вот воду надо экономить: у нас всего три с половиной бутыли.

– Мне хватит и половины порции. Нельзя исключать худший вариант.

– Нет, даже мне половины мало, а ты в два раза крупнее меня.

– Вот именно, тебе са…

– Голодного я тебя точно долго не вынесу, – она демонстративно принялась за еду, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.

Кайло не стал спорить. В конце концов, это было её решение. В вопросах выживания на Джакку экспертом была она.

* * *

Первый день бури прошел относительно спокойно. Внутри АТ-АТ было достаточно места для них обоих. Рей выбрала для медитации место напротив дальней стены, наполовину покрытой отметками, которые она, очевидно, использовала когда-то для подсчета дней. Кайло нашел устаревший обучающий симулятор для пилотов и тренировался с ним, потому что продолжительная медитация никогда не была его любимым способом провести свободное время. Они практически не разговаривали, стараясь сохранить установившуюся вынужденно мирную атмосферу, но ели вместе – и это было для Кайло непривычно. В последние годы он предпочитал есть один. Он понимал, что, не доверяя ему припасы, отвечая за еду и воду, она просто поддерживала в себе ощущение контроля над ситуацией, но несмотря на всё это, ему была приятна её забота.

Рей легла спать раньше, плотно завернувшись в свою куртку и молча оставив для него другую половину одеяла.

* * *

Его разбудило ощущение старой привычной тянущей боли, непонимания и обиды:

– Рей? – он был слишком близко знаком с этим чувством.

Она стояла у стены с отметинами. За прошедшую ночь, заметил он, там появилось еще четыре ряда. По одному на каждый прошедший год.

– Уже полдень, а ты всё спишь, – она подошла к нему и села рядом на свою часть одеяла. Ему совершенно не хотелось вставать.

– Твоя порция, – она мотнула головой в сторону стола, не отрывая от него взгляда. – Ты совсем другой, когда спишь.

Он не знал, что тут можно сказать, но она и не ждала ответа, сразу продолжила:

– Знаешь, так дико видеть тебя здесь, – ему показалось, что она хотела дотронуться до него, убедиться. – Ты из другого мира.

– Ты теперь тоже из другого мира, – прохрипел он.

Ужасно хотелось пить. К этому ощущению невозможно привыкнуть.

Она продолжала очень внимательно смотреть на него – так, что хотелось отвернуться.

– Покажи мне, – у неё на удивление легко получалось смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

– Что? – не понял он.

– Воспоминания Платта.

– Плохая идея, – ему все же пришлось сесть, чтобы оказаться с ней на примерно одном уровне.

– Мне все равно.

– Ответ «нет», – и это _нет_ было категорическим, она должна была чувствовать.

– Ладно, – нехотя согласилась Рей спустя некоторое время, – тогда расскажи, что видел.

– Нечего рассказывать, ты сама должна помнить лучше, чем он.

– У меня блок, я ничего не помню до Нимы.

Он решил, что хуже не будет:

– Ладно. Но все, что мне удалось увидеть, это как Платт договаривается о чём-то с бесформенным размытым пятном, а потом держит тебя за руку, не пуская к отбывающему кораблю, – она слушала его с такой жадностью, что ему стало неловко. – Обычный транспортник, такие модели производили лет пятьдесят назад миллионами. Отследить невозможно. Его память чистили очень грубо и неумело, но основательно, – и он все же решил спросить. – Твой учитель пробовал вскрыть блок?

Никто не любит сюрпризы из прошлого. Это серьезный элемент нестабильности при обучении, и Скайуокер теперь должен быть гораздо осторожней и внимательней.

– Он смотрел.

– И? – не выдержал Кайло, когда она надолго замолчала.

– Он сказал, что я должна их отпустить.

– Типично для него, но логично.

– Ну, да, – она посмотрела на свою стену с отметками. – Учитель не сказал тогда, но я поняла. Он решил, что я, возможно, сама себе заблокировала память, – она задумалась. – И Платту, наверное, тоже. Не специально, а просто чтобы…

– Выжить, – закончил он за неё. – Вполне возможно.

Кайло был уверен, что Люк увидел гораздо больше, чем сказал. Ему самому было ужасно интересно посмотреть, но сейчас риск был бы не оправдан.

– Может быть, я здесь именно для этого?

– Отпустить прошлое?

– Да.

– А я здесь для чего? – усмехнулся он. – Помочь тебе умереть от обезвоживания?

– Вполне возможно, – улыбнулась она.

– И как успехи? – вновь серьезно спросил он. Ему всегда становилось неловко от её понимающих взглядов и крайне редких мягких улыбок.

– Никак, – честно призналась она, – но для тебя это не новость.

Они провели остаток дня, сидя на одеяле, ничего не делая, стараясь сохранить энергию и силы. Иногда разговаривая на странные, но вполне нейтральные темы. Удивительно, но Рей знала множество забавных и иногда совершенно нелепых историй и, как оказалось, любила поговорить. Он не удержался и научил её паре ментальных техник, хотя сила была практически неуправляема во время бури.

Одним из условий их перемирия было не упоминать Сопротивление и Первый Орден, когда сила в очередной раз устраивала кому-либо из них спасательную операцию, вынуждая их проводить время вместе. И они четко соблюдали все пункты договора.

* * *

На третье утро Кайло стало настолько невыносимо тесно в АТ-АТ, в собственном теле, в неизбежном контакте с находящейся в состоянии постоянного напряжения и старой боли Рей, что ему ужасно хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Что угодно. Это было необходимо, и сдерживать себя он больше не мог.

– Эй, – позвала его Рей. – Хочешь размяться? В рукопашную.

– С ума сошла? – неверяще, едва не рассмеявшись, пробормотал он, стараясь взять себя в руки, но получалось все хуже. Он старался глубоко дышать, но сухой воздух раздирал пересохшую глотку, раздражая еще больше.

– Ты удивишься, но так я дерусь гораздо лучше, чем на световых мечах, – и очень спокойно добавила: – И меня не так легко сломать.

Он понимал, чувствовал, что её тело тоже требует движения, но все равно это была ужаснейшая из идей.

– До первой крови, – поставил он условие.

– До сдачи, – подозрительно довольно улыбнулась она, он кивнул, и они вдвоем принялись разгребать место для спарринга в центре жилого пространства.

Они разделись, оставшись в штанах и майках. Оба были босы, а одеяло стало для них своеобразным рингом.

Дрались сосредоточенно, яростно и молча. Бешеная энергия Кайло неистово требовала выхода, он набросился на Рей, как только они закончили приготовления. Некоторое время она только защищалась, крайне редко делая попытки контратаковать. Он смог пробить её защиту трижды: два удара по корпусу, третий – по голове. Из рассеченной брови Рей медленно стекала струйка крови.

– Нам надо остановиться, – переводя дыхание, сказал он, когда они вновь заняли исходные позиции.

– Тебе легче?

– Мне не становиться легче, когда я делаю тебе больно, – резко, слишком резко ответил он.

– Я спрашиваю не об этом.

– Немного.

– Значит, теперь моя очередь нападать, – и сразу ринулась на него.

Он с трудом уклонился от удара пяткой в висок и тут же пропустил удар по ребрам. Это будет весело, решил он и полностью погрузился в бой. Когда они, окончательно вымотавшись, лежали на одеяле, отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться, уже наступил день.

– Ты дерешься нечестно, – он на всю жизнь запомнил, как она выдернула одеяло у него из под ног, чтобы через секунду – после того, как он рухнул с высоты собственного роста на железный пол, – усесться у него на груди, ногами придавливая его руки к полу, и провозгласить свою полную и безоговорочную победу в этом раунде.

– А чего ты ждал от сборщицы-утиля-с-Джакку? – засмеялась она в голос, явно вспоминая то же самое.

– А как же джедайская честь, кодекс, свет и совесть?

– Здесь не так много пространства для света, – она усмехнулась, – и тебе надо подтянуть защиту.

– Тебе тоже.

Отдышавшись, остыв и одевшись, Рей взялась за еду. Она приготовила им по двойной порции, потому что из-за Кайло они пропустили завтрак и потратили много энергии на спарринг.

– Мне казалось, ты стал спокойней за прошедшие годы.

Ему не хотелось на это отвечать, но он чувствовал нечто вроде благодарности за ее понимание:

– Не особенно, – он не стал добавлять, что так бывало только в её присутствии. Её внутренний баланс стабилизировал и его.

Они ели в тишине, давая себе возможность окончательно успокоиться. Когда ушло сковывающее его напряжение, мысли стали ясней и четче.

– Может, расскажешь уже? – он мотнул головой, указывая на стену и потолок, испещренные отметками. Рей ощутимо напряглась.

– Это глупо.

– Ты сидишь напротив этого «глупо» каждую ночь, – разумеется, он это заметил. – Если хочешь, я могу рассказать сам.

– Не надо, – она посмотрела на него, и на миг ему показалось, что она готова умолять не поднимать эту тему, но она справилась с собой. – Это и правда глупо. Я просто отмечала каждый день, прожитый в ожидании того, что родители вернутся за мной, – она коротко болезненно усмехнулась, посмотрев ему в глаза: – Когда я стала взрослеть и меняться, я так испугалась: думала, что они вернутся и не смогут узнать меня. Вдруг они уже вернулись и не узнали меня? – она ненадолго закрыла лицо руками. – Ули тогда с трудом успокоила меня и предложила всегда собирать волосы в три пучка, чтобы выглядеть так же, как когда они оставили меня. И носить похожую одежду. И отмечать дни. Только тогда я более-менее успокоилась.

– Сколько тебе было?

– Когда меня оставили? Лет пять, – она смотрела в свою тарелку. – Я же говорила, это и правда очень глупо.

– Нет, – хотя он и понимал, что она говорила не про свои действия, а про то, что сама надежда была глупой.

– Учитель говорит, что именно это не даёт мне двигаться дальше, тянет назад. И что только я могу себе помочь, – тут она подняла на него глаза, и, к своему ужасу, он увидел в них застывшие слезы, – но я не могу…

– И что он посоветовал делать? – перебил Кайло, возвращая ее к теме разговора, отсекая лишние эмоции.

– Погрузиться в глубокую медитацию, – быстро взяв себя в руки, она вытерла глаза. – Вот почему мне приходится делать это ночью. Когда ты спишь, твоя сила спокойна и не мешает мне сосредоточиться.

– Понятно, – конечно, она чувствует его. Так же сильно, как и он – её.

– Прожить свою жизнь заново и отпустить её. Всё.

– Довольно абстрактно.

– Вот именно! – тут же всплеснула руками Рей.

– Попробуй прожить конкретную ситуацию. Например, твои родители бросили тебя, – он резко добавил, стараясь сгладить сказанное: – Мы не знаем наверняка, почему, но в этом и суть. Так вот, они бросили тебя здесь, например, из-за страха перед твоей силой. Попробуй поставить себя на их место, понять. Ты должна прожить это, принять и отпустить.

– Мне было всего пять, они не могли бояться собственного ребенка, – ей ужасно хотелось в это верить, он чувствовал, и ему было даже немного жаль её разочаровывать.

– Мне было три с половиной, когда я впервые проявил свою силу. И, поверь мне, мои родители боялись меня, – да, они любили его, но и боялись тоже. Всегда.

– Но...

– Вернемся к тебе. Потом, предположим, тебе надо будет взять другую гипотетическую ситуацию…

– Что я просто не была им нужна…

– И эту тоже, но я собирался сказать, что, допустим, ты – наследная принцесса какого-нибудь славного королевского рода, коварно свергнутого с престола, и преследуемые родители, скрепя сердце, вынуждены были бросить тебя в самом неподходящем и оттого безопасном углу вселенной.

– Я, – она смеялась в голос, – принцесса?

– Возможно всё, – он был доволен тем, что все же смог отвлечь её.

– Да если бы не Ули, пустыня забрала бы меня сразу, – вытирая слезы смеха, сказала она, – но ты можешь быть очень м…, – она осеклась под его быстрым взглядом. – Спасибо, концепцию я поняла.

* * *

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Кайло обнаружил, что Рей заплела два пучка, один под другим. Не три, как обычно. И отметки на дальней стене были очень аккуратно перечеркнуты. Каждая по отдельности. Снизу-вверх, справа-налево.

Сама она тихо спала рядом, крепко держа его за руку. Первым его желанием было выдернуть свою руку, но он не стал и, закрыв глаза, снова провалился в тихие спокойные сны.

* * *

У них осталась половина бутыли воды, и с этого момента они перестали есть и считать дни. И начали считать воду.

* * *

Когда у них осталось чуть меньше четверти бутыли, песчаная буря, наконец, улеглась. Рей на радостях приготовила им по одной порции и разделила оставшуюся воду пополам. Получилось, буквально, по глотку для каждого.

Пока они ели, Кайло мог думать только о том, что, не смотря на всё их с Рей кажущееся могущество, природа всегда будет гораздо сильнее. Он никогда раньше не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным перед тем, что **_не_** возможно **_преодолеть_** : _силу_ природы.

Но он всё равно будет искать способ.


End file.
